


One Thought

by endlessyearnings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessyearnings/pseuds/endlessyearnings
Summary: “Are you okay?” Korra asked. “You seemed... distracted.  You were doing that thing where you kind of zone out and stare into space...”“I’m okay, I was just thinking,” Asami shrugged.“About what?” Korra pressed on.Asami paused, “You,” she wanted to say, “How I’m in love you, how I’ve been in love with you,” her heart begged her to confess, but her mind fought against it.“I’ll tell you later,” she said instead.---Missing moments from Book 3 onward.--Written for day 1 of Korrasami week
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	One Thought

Distraction (noun): something that distracts: an object that directs one's attention away from something else

I.

She should have seen it coming. The vine on the road. 

Asami shook her head and sighed as she drove away from her factory and headed back to her apartment in the middle of the city. It was late - she had spent all day getting the airship ready for their pending travel to the Earth Kingdom. The streets were nearly empty at this time, except for the vines that had grown out of the streets, and everytime she navigated around them, Asami was reminded of Korra, and how they had nearly crashed into a large spirit vine.

When Asami offered to teach Korra how to drive a few days earlier, Asami knew it wouldn’t be easy. No, not especially after what happened to her car the last time Korra drove. 

Still, Asami was up for the challenge - because if Korra could learn how to bend her spirit and save the world, then learning to drive a Satomobile should be easy enough, especially with Asami Sato as her teacher. 

But in retrospect, more than anything, Asami realized she wanted Korra to feel how relaxing and yet liberating it would feel to be in control of the wheel like the way Asami felt whenever she drove.

Asami couldn’t allow herself to let Korra feel as disappointed in herself as she was after the President’s Raiko’s press conference. Asami knew the feeling - she felt that way when she felt like she had failed Future Industries, and she wouldn’t wish that upon Korra. So while the prospects of new airbenders seemed brightening, all Asami really wanted when she offered to let Korra drive was for Korra to feel like she didn’t have the weight of the Avatar’s duties on her shoulders. And maybe, Korra would see that if she could learn how to drive, then she could handle anything the city threw at her. 

It would be a challenge, but Asami knew, if she could run Future Industries, then she could do anything, even teach Korra how to drive. 

Maybe that’s why Asami couldn’t get the memory out of her head.

Sure, Korra’s driving at the beginning wasn’t as smooth as she would have liked (and yes, perhaps Asami was way more frightened than she would ever admit). But a part of Asami knew and expected that there would be a learning curve. That was what Asami did best - run through every scenario, weigh the probabilities, and select the best outcome.

However, Asami didn't account for was how distracted _she_ got, so much that she, the teacher, took her eyes off the road.

It was obvious to Asami now - in that moment Asami had been so engaged in Korra - Korra’s nervousness, her sense of humor, her honesty in telling her about their friendship, and how much it meant to Korra. 

Despite everything with Mako, Asami had always liked Korra - she admired her strength and determination, her persistence, her growth as a Avatar and as a person - but in that moment, Asami realized this was this the first time Korra opened up to her and validated what Asami regrettably sometimes doubted - the two of them were friends. 

Yet the feeling was catching her off guard - how natural the flow of the conversation once they really started moving during the lesson. Asami dissected this more when she reflected back to the beginning of their lesson: Korra’s driving was rough, unsteady, and slow.

And yet, in complete contrast, their conversation was the complete opposite: how they could switch from laughing, to confessing guilty secrets, to teasing - so fast and yet that one conversation has taken their friendship further than before. 

No, Asami did not plan for that - she didn’t plan on her focusing more on Korra than the giant vines blocking the road that she would have seen a mile away. 

The vines.

Asami parked as she reached her apartment and looked at the vines that were wrapped around the building. 

There were so many attempts to make the vines disappear. And yet, in that moment, Asami accepted that maybe they were there to stay. 

No one could have known the vines would intertwine with the Republic City the way it did as a result of Harmonic Convergence. Deep down, a part of Asami knew it was inevitable - the entire city’s infrastructure would need to be designed. Change was coming. 

And normally, Asami didn’t like dealing with uncertainty. But something inside of her knew that everything would be okay. They would find some way to figure it out - even if she couldn’t visualize and calculate all the details of what was to come just yet.

II.

The key to hand to hand combat was speed and predictability - anticipate what your opponent planned to do and use that against them.

Asami prided herself in that fact that she could take care of herself, her Company, and team Avatar, in more ways than one.

Even though Asami grew up as an only child with a busy father, she knew there was an innate skill she had - she was good at reading people.

She knew Korra needed to blow off steam after business with the Earth Queen, and it was Asami’s idea to be her sparring partner. 

And sparring soon became a regular pass-time during their travels to find more airbenders. They took turns, with one person holding the sparring cushion the other striking. And the more they spared, the more Asami found herself calling it quits first, feeling humiliated with each defeat. With each loss Asami knew - she wanted to make it her mission to beat Korra whenever they sparred. 

Because that was another thing Asami was born with: she was competitive. She wanted to run the best Company, win every race, and best the Avatar.

And it wasn’t enough that Asami kept losing, no, there was a part of her that knew Korra was often holding back. And Asami didn't want the Avatar resting on her laurels when they fought. Asami wanted Korra to see that Asami could be a worthy opponent, a worthy partner to fight alongside of if ever it came down to it. 

So the more they sparred, the more Asami trained herself to catch what the normal wouldn’t see. She needed to do better - she needed to know what Korra was going to do before Korra even knew she was going to do it. That meant one thing - Asami needed to concentrate only on Korra - everything about Korra. The way she paced herself, her different types of expressions she made before each strike. How the curves of her body moved when she turned to block, how her muscles flexed before she shot a punch... 

Sometimes it kept her up at night, the thought of Korra’s body and how perfectly toned Korra was - she had muscles everywhere - and...

And well of course Asami needed to think about Korra, and how she moved, if she wanted to be a better sparring partner. The best way to anticipate was to visualize. 

But why limit it to just fighting? No, Asami needed to know Korra better outside of the realm of fighting too. So she found every opportunity to spend more time with Korra - she sat next to Korra during meals, she would seek out Korra at night to just, well talk. 

They were sparring in Zaofu when Asami knew - Asami actually had a chance to win this time. 

Korra was out of breath - panting as Asami dodged another punch and landed one on Korra’s sparring pad.

“Looking a little tried, Avatar,” Asami teased.

“Ha, I’m just getting started,” Korra said, and Asami knew what Korra was going to do - Korra was moving to throw another counter punch, with a little airbending help. 

And so Asami quickly shuffled to avoid what Korra was throwing and moved so that now Korra was nearly pinned against one of Huan’s artworks - Korra was essentially trapped.

Asami studied Korra’ face waiting to see what Korra’s next move was going to be and suddenly Asami didn’t recognize what she was seeing. Korra’s brows weren’t furrowed (Korra wasn’t thinking about what the next step would be), her cushions were lowered (Korra wasn’t going to try to strike). 

Asami lowered her firsts. No, Asami didn’t know what Korra was thinking at all. Asami studied Korra’s face - it was tilted, angled up towards Asami’s own as if Korra was lost in a daze, a trance. But Korra’s blue eyes were focused on Asami, her breath was shallow but even, Korra wasn’t tired. So what was it?

Her instinct told her to focus on one thing that Asami had intentionally avoided: look at Korra’s lips. Korra appeared to be smiling - the smile was unsure but still in the frame of a smile nonetheless. Asami’s gaze flickered back and forth between Korra’s lips and her blue eyes, watching as Korra’s smile slowing formed into something else and Korra moved to slowly bite her lip. Asami moved closer and felt Korra do the same and - 

“Hey Korra! Asami!” yelled a voice. It was Bolin. “It’s time for lunch!” 

The sound of Bolin jolted Asami back. She looked back at Korra to see that she too had moved back, so much that Korra was pressed right against the statue.

“We’ll be there in a second Bolin!” Korra yelled, stepping away from the statue towards Asami.

“What do you think? Should we call it?” Korra asked, smiling up at Asami.

Asami shook off her confusion and found herself smiling back. “Yeah, besides you’re probably starving by now,” Asami moved back closer to Korra.

“Haha, you know me so well,” Korra laughed, as Asami helped to remove the sparring cushion off of Asami. Korra hands linger for a second on Asami’s gloved ones.

“Yeah, it was a nice draw,” Korra teased as she moved her hands away and looked up at Asami. 

“A draw?” Asami asked, stunned. “I had you there at the end!”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that.” Korra said as she motioned for Asami to start walking with her back. “Look, we both kind of, um, well, _lost interest_ at the end. And besides, it was a mutual decision to end it,” Korra looked over at her and winked at her. 

“That’s ridiculous and you know it,” Asami rolled her eyes.

“Rematch tomorrow?”

“Oh you’re on,” Asami scoffed, but she couldn’t help but force a smile. “And I will destroy you.”

III.

When her father taught Asami how to play Pai Sho, he was very clear that it was a game of strategy. 

Unlike Bolin, Asami preferred to take her time before each play. Patience would lead to victory. Asami knew that every move she wanted to make needed to be made at the right time. She could not act hastily.

And that’s what Korra needed to pass the time - playing the long version of the game. 

“Hey I have an idea, do you want to play a game of Pai Sho with me?” Asami asked, moving down next to Korra’s wheelchair, positioning herself to meet Korra’s eyes. 

“I’m not really in the mood,” Korra mumbled, turning to look to look down away from Asami’s gaze.

Once more, Asami moved to level with Korra. She gently placed her hand on Korra’s cheek and raised it slightly so their eyes met. Asami missed seeing the youthful spirit in her eyes - it was nearing 3 weeks since the fight with Zaheer, but as badly as she wanted Korra to have that fighting spirit back, she knew it was going to take time.

“It’ll be fun,” Asami pressed on, “We could play outside, get some fresh air…” Asami placed one hand on top of Korra’s and the other on Korra’s shoulder. Asami’s been doing that move often, sensing that it seemed to give Korra comfort. If weight of the whole world rested on Korra’ shoulders, then the least Asami could too was to help carry that burden with her. It comforted Asami as well - knowing that maybe, Korra understood that Asami was there for her. 

Korra managed a small smile, though not as genuine as before. “Fun for you, maybe since you win practically every game, but definitely not for me.”

“I can teach you,” Asami offered.

“I know how to play, I just don’t want to. It’s a boring game.” 

“Boring,” Asami removed the hand that was on Korra’s shoulder to dramatically place it over her own heart. “You told me that _the_ Iroh told you that the spirits themselves created it. How could a game created by the spirits be boring?”

“Because Asami, the spirits have no concept of time,” Korra moved her gaze back down to her lap. “They can take all the time in their world playing Pai Sho and it would feel like no time has passed at all. But for us, in the human world here, time doesn’t work like that.”

Asami knew what Korra was thinking about - Korra needed time to recover, but the world wasn’t going to wait for her. Realizing Asami’s hand was still on top of Korra’s, Asami moved to position their hands so she could hold it, squeezing it slightly as if to convey to Korra that Asami knew what was on Korra’s mind and was here for it without Asami needing to explicitly say it.

“Well, then we don’t need all the time in the world. We got today right? We might a well make the most of it…”

Korra paused for a moment, her gaze moving from their hands back up to Asami. “I guess it would be nice to get out of this room.”

Fifteen or so matches later, Asami watched intensely as Korra moved a tile.

Asami paused, debating what move to play next. She placed her hand on cup the frame of her chin and - heard a chuckle.

Asami looked up to see Korra watching her, her bright blues staring straight at her.

Asami felt a blush come on her cheeks. She hadn’t seen a reaction like Korra in a while, not since everything happened with the Red Lotus. “You know, you really should be focused more on what you think my play is going to be.”

“Sorry it’s just, you do that a lot.”

“Do what?”

"You put your hand on your chin. Or over your mouth. You do it a lot when you’re thinking. Either that, or you just stare blankly off into whatever is right in front of you.”

Asami felt herself warm up, both embarrassed and flattered that Korra had been paying attention to her, but still she huffed and made her play. “Well it’s a very natural thing to do when you’re thinking. And you're the one to talk about weird mannerisms - you’re the one always doing that goofy, crooked half smile when you’re excited about something.”

Asami paused, hoping she didn’t reach a sensitive topic - Korra hadn’t truly smiled in a long time. Asami looked up to see Korra conflicted.

“Korra I - "

“I need to tell you something,” Korra started, moving a tile. 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything,” Asami offered, making her next move in response. 

Korra paused, hesitating slightly before making her play. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Korra began as Asami moved her tile as well. “My dad is supposed traveling back home in a few days and…” Korra moved her piece, “Well I think I should go with him.”

“You what?” Asami looked away from the board and looked straight at Korra. “You want to go back to the South Pole?” 

“Asami, you know better than anyone that some days are better for me than others. And I’ve tried to deny it, but I don’t think being here in Republic City is going to help me. My parents and Katara are all there, and I think that’s where I should be at least for now… and maybe only for a few weeks.” 

“I can come with you,” Asami said quickly, noticing Korra was gesturing at the board, urging Asami to continue. Asami sighed and moved the first tile piece she could think of.

“Asami, I think you should stay here. You’ve been away from your company long enough already as it is. And Republic City needs you to help get things back on track while I’m gone,” Korra moved a tile and motioned for Asami to continue.

Asami shook her head, moving another tile without so much of a second thought. “Korra, I’d be _more than happy_ to come with you.”

Korra made her play and said nothing. Asami looked down and noticed that Korra had won. 

“Korra,” Asami got up and walked over to Korra to speak to her more closely. “I really don’t mind.”

Korra moved to take Asami’s hand. 

“I know you don’t. But I need to do this, and I need you to help fix things here while I’m gone.”

IV.

Since meeting the Avatar, Asami realized true intelligence didn’t always mean knowing what to expect. It wasn’t the ability to use algorithms to predict the future. No, true intelligence was accepting the unexpected - the things that are outside of your control - and using your knowledge - the ability to calculate, anticipate, and strategize - to forge the path for yourself that you think is right. 

Asami liked to build things, she was after all an engineer. And Asami learned that while she didn’t always get to hand pick the parts and pieces she was given, she could make one heck of an invention. 

Asami couldn’t help but to think about that as Bolin presided over Varrick’s and Zhu Li’s wedding.

“And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction, love did bloom!”

It’s funny - how love could come out of unexpected places, hiding but blooming nevertheless, until when it finally revealed itself, you wonder how you went so long without realizing it was there all along. 

Love. Maybe the seeds could be planted before you were even ready for it - out of a simple car ride. Then, it gets nurtured through time - through conversations in an airship, sparring sessions in Zaofu, through holding one’s hand after a Pai Sho game. Then it reveals itself - through letters to someone who was gone from the city, but never far from your mind.

“It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn’t it?”

Asami looked back at the altar to see that the newlyweds were kissing, she clapped politely with the crowd.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked. “You seemed distracted. You were doing that thing where you kind of zone out and stare into space...”

“I’m okay, I was just thinking,” Asami shrugged. 

“About what?” Korra pressed on.

Asami paused, “ _You,_ ” she wanted to say, “ _How I’m in love you, how I’ve been in love with you,_ ” she wanted to confess, but her mind fought against it.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said instead. 

No, Asami built things. And this was going to be her greatest creation - something she wanted to last. But she couldn’t do it alone - this was something she needed to build with Korra. 

She took inventory of what they had - the foundation was solid - built upon friendship and morphed into something stronger than Asami could have ever imagined. Tools - well that they both had - personalities that seemed to complement each other. Parts and pieces - the things of life - they had so much already to work with, but they both needed to agree on what they wanted - Asami needed to be sure Korra was ready and was on the same page.

She would tell Korra, Asami decided. When the time was right. 

V.

Korra couldn’t stop thinking about Asami’s words.

_“There are always going to be problems to deal with. But as long as we stick together, we'll be able to overcome anything.”_

It was weeks ago when Asami said them to Korra in Asami’s office, before everything with Tokuga went down. And while Korra knew Asami’s intentions in that moment was to distract her in that moment with, um... other methods (Korra felt herself feel flush at the thought), it was those words in particular that Korra couldn’t get out of her mind. So much so that Korra even echoed back them to Asami hoping she would understand how much Asami’s those words meant to Korra.

But Korra knew that wouldn’t be enough. She had been afraid to say it, those three words, but after speaking to her dad, Korra knew that she couldn’t wait any longer. If her father could be brave and support her, then Korra could be brave and be fully true to herself - it was time to tell Asami how she really felt.

“Can we talk?” Korra asked. 

“In a minute. The results are in! They're about to make the announcement!”

Asami dragged Korra into the crowd and the announcement is made: Zhu Li had won the election.

And as happy as Korra was to have Raiko gone, there was only one thing on her mind: Asami. 

And it’s just because it was her, Asami Sato.

Strong, empathetic, independent, Asami. Korra tried to focus on Zhu Li’s speech, but everything kept leading her thoughts back to Asami. Try as she may, Korra just couldn’t stop thinking about her, every part of her. 

Or more importantly, what Korra needed to tell her.

“I hope that the Air Nation continues to thrive and flourish in an area rich with spiritual energy,” Zhu Li’s voice boomed, and Korra is reminded how Asami created the new airbender wingsuits and - 

There was no use. There was no way Korra could focus on anything but Asami until she told her. 

“Follow me,” she led Asami out into the balcony.

The sound of Zhu Li’s speech was still heard outside, but all of Korra’s thoughts were on Asami. 

_“The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost.”_

Asami was smart, resourceful, talented - who in spite of all that had happened, was never tempted by power or revenge, but rather she found a way to use her gifts to help others. Asami, who never let Mako get between them, who took her out driving when she knew Korra couldn’t drive. Asami, who could hold her own in fight, but never sought them out unless warranted (or you know, to spar).

_“The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed.”_

Asami, who was unwavering in her devotion to those she cared about, who forgave her father when he proved himself a changed man. 

“What are we doing out here? The speech isn't over,” Asami said.

“I've been afraid to say something. But I can't keep it to myself any longer …” Korra began

_“Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void…”_

Korra felt so helpless all those years ago after Zaheer, so much so that Korra couldn’t even stand to look at herself.

But Asami was there - Asami made Korra feel human. Asami took the time to understand what Korra went through, and didn’t give and feed into Korra’s despair. Even when they were apart for all that time, Korra found comfort in knowing Asami would always be there to listen to Korra and be a source of hope.

There was going to be struggle, that was inevitable. But Korra knew Asami would be there by her side. One way or another, they would figure it out.

“I love you, Asami,” Korra finally confessed, blushing.

_“...but always yields to purifying light.”_

“I love you too,” Asami beamed, and Korra had never been happier than she did at that moment. Their arms found their around each other’s waist as they gazed at the spirit portal.

“Do you remember Varrick’s and Zhu Lis’ wedding?” Asami asked, her head on Korra’s shoulders. “When you asked what was on my mind right after the ceremony?”

“Yeah,” Korra replied slowly. “Do you want to tell me about it?” Korra gazed up at Asami.

“Well, I kind of just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end. I thought I was done with fandoms four years ago, and I never thought I would ever go back to writing any kind of fanfics, but here I am learning how to use AO3. I suppose that's the power of Korrasami.
> 
> Happy Korrasami week everyone!


End file.
